


Be There When I Need You Most

by HopeXStarWars



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey, Duel for the throne, F/M, Scheming grandad Palpatine, Secret Marriage, Sith Ritual, the couple who murder together stay together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeXStarWars/pseuds/HopeXStarWars
Summary: What if Rey was taken to Palpatine on Exogol instead of remaining hidden on Jakku.What if Rey was trained as his heir from an early age, but she still harbours great resentment and anger for the murder of her parents and plots her revenge.What if Kylo Ren arrives on Exogol much earlier, soon after the destruction of Starkiller Base and mets Kira Palpatine before the Throne of the Sith.The two begin to train together and teach eachother, embark on missions for their master. All the while they become closer and realise they’ve been bonded across the galaxy since birth ... which Palpatine isn’t aware of.One day the two apprentices are called before the throne and ordered to prepare for their final test. They must fight each other to the death. Only one may claim the Throne and rule over the galaxy.But one other Palpatine doesn’t know is that Kira and Kylo are bound as one - married by the rights of the Sith ... how will this end ?Can either let go of their attachments and sacrifice their love to take their rightful place ?? Or are they stronger together and can they through their love defeat the source of all their pain and suffering ?INDEFINITE HIATUS
Relationships: Kira/Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Kira has been raised and trained by her grandfather Emperor Palpatine in isolation and solitude since the age of five. It was at this time that her grandfather’s bounty hunters and assassins had caught up to her parents and young Kira, this happened on the junkyard of the Western Reaches - Jakku. 

Kira doesn’t remember too much about her parents or their life together, but she knows that despite having very little and living in fear, planet hopping constantly to evade capture. Her little family was happy, her mother and father loved each other dearly and loved their daughter more than anything. They had given her the name Rey at birth, for she was their ‘Rey of hope’ and ‘little sunshine’. 

Kira remembers the day her parents died like it happened just yesterday, her father had arrived back at their ship in a panic, speaking with her mother in quick whispers and pair automatically prepping the ship for take off. The only words the little girl managed to catch were “They’re here for us”. Her father jumped down into the hold and passed her mother the few weapons the family possesses.

Kira remembers her mother scooping her up and carrying her into the cockpit, she strapped her daughter into her flight seat and kissed her quickly on the forehead. Suddenly the ship judders and goes silent. Rey immediately knew what happened, the central power generator has been taken off line. 

The ship had been grounded and the hunters now able to board, Rey could already hear the sounds of rushing feet and blaster fire down the gangway. Her eyes filled with tears and she began to sob. She can remember her mother leaning down to her daughter and readjusting her green Tooka doll - a present from one of their little trips when stopping on Ryloth to refuel. 

She can remember her mother smiling at her through tears and the last words she ever spoke to Rey. “My love ... stay here and don’t come out ok. We’ll be able to leave in a few moments I promise, you’ll always be safe”. Rey turned to watch her mother exit the cockpit and give her daughter one more smile before drawing her blaster and vaporising the door panel. 

Rey just had time to catch one more glimpse of her before the blast doors slam shut, Rey heard the sounds of running, shouts of anger, pain and frustration. The sounds of blaster fire and also the crashing of melee weapons - her father’s favourites. 

Suddenly there was an almighty scream of anguish “NOOOOOO !!” her mother yelled from the galley. Then immediately afterwards there can the sound of a single blaster shot and the ship went silent. Little Rey reached out with her powers to feel for her parents, where they ok ?. 

All Rey felt was coldness and darkness - and she got her answer, they were gone. She was alone now, trapped with no one to help her. The little girl began to sob and clutched at her Tooka doll harder. Then Rey heard the sound of footfall coming her way, and she held her breath. The footsteps stopped outside the cockpit door and then came the noise of an electroblade coming through the door. 

She closed her eyes and prayed for someone to help her, Mama, Papa, anyone ?. The door took only a few seconds to break down and then a terrifying alien climbed inside and crouched down before Rey. She noticed he had blood splattered on his face and his jacket, and there was a used dagger hanging from his belt. Was that the blood of her parents ?. 

The assassin tilts his head and assesses the small child before him, shaken and terrified. She doesn’t seem like anything special to him, just another junk rat like her parents. He doesn’t see why the most powerful Sith Lord in the galaxy wants her, but a bounty is a bounty Ochi of Bestoon concedes. And if his master requires the child than Ochi shall deliver her to Exogol.

Rey is the ripped from her seat by the humanoid and begins to scream and kick, trying to get free of the murderer. Ochi simply holds her at arms length and begins to exit the ship, the girl cowers away from the sight of her parents corpses. She still clutched the small doll in her fists. 

“Come princess, let’s take you home” Ochi croons down at the child as they head out into the punishing Jakku sun. 

From that day on Rey was dead, presented to her grandfather who sat upon the Eternal Sith throne. His cathedral of disciples singing choruses of joy, for the child had returned. The terrifying man named the child Kira Palpatine and thus began her training. 

Years past in the darkness, her grandfather continued her rigorous and brutal training every day for nearly a decade before anything changed. Kira’ sure life was consumed with translation of Sith prophecies, assisting the Sith Acolytes with her grandfather’s care. This sometimes required the use of her force abilities. Rey also trained with the Emperor’s personal guards for combat and defence training. 

“An Empress has many protectors my dear, but should always be ready to defend herself”. Her grandfather stated once when Kira was younger and asked why she needed the guards to train her. The final and most excruciating part of Kira’s training is personally overseen by the Emperor. 

The ways of the Sith have been passed down from Master to Apprentice for generations, often hidden in the shadows. Just as Kira and her grandfather are now, Sheev instructs his apprentice in lightsaber forms, the construction of her saber - which saw her climb into the depth of the Citadel caverns to retrieve her Kyber crystal. 

Her grandfather also nurtured her anger and resentment towards him, for ordering the execution of her parents. Anger and resentment towards them for not being strong enough to fight back, to protect her from Palpatine’s plans. 

“Your hatred makes you stronger Kira, closer to the dark...” 

“It will give you unlimited power .... give into in my child”. 

The Emperor should not be alive, that much was obvious from the decaying nature of his body and the milky glaze of his eyeballs. He was undead ‘immortal’ as he always told Kira. 

“My child, it is the will of the Force that I survive” 

“The dark side of the Force is the pathway to many abilities, some consider to be unnatural” 

“It is the forces will that we will once again rise, take our revenge and rule the galaxy” 

These are typical daily statements from her grandfather, he was obsessed with his vision of the Sith Eternal and the Final Order. Which Rey is the heir of, she herself has overseen the design and construction of the fleet. Hidden beneath the depths of Exogol - waiting for the perfect moment to deploy and reassert the House of Palpatine’s dominance over the known galaxy. 

Her grandfather manipulated galactic events from the shadows. Using biopuppets and ancient Sith teachings to move everything into position for his grand plan. He manipulated the youngest Skywalker against his own family - those who had overthrown his rule decades before.

He destroyed Luke Skywalker's fledging New Jedi Order, and sent the coward into hiding. Palpatine ruined the Princess of Alderaan’s political career - she was becoming to much on a nuisance and was starting to put the pieces together about the mysterious ‘First Order’. Which was nothing more then a deflection method. 

He had also draw Organa’s son further towards the darkness, tapping into his need for connection and family. It would not be long for this ‘Ben Solo’ would find the puppet Snoke and the Knights of Ren, and the plan would continue to proceed as planned. 

But the one thing Palpatine hadn’t forseen was Ben Solo - now known as Kylo Ren’s early arrival on Exogol. The young man had come to this place after discovering a Sith Holocron upon Mustafar after the destruction of Starkiller Base. 

“Unexpected, but not unwelcome” Her grandfather had said as an attendant interrupted their meal to announce Lord Ren’s arrival. 

The old man stood with help from his acolytes and motioned for Kira to follow “Come child let us greet this son of Skywalker in person”. 

And with that the two Palpatine’s headed towards the throne room, where one encounter would change the destiny of the galaxy for ever ...


	2. According To My Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira Palpatine and Kylo met before the Throne of the Sith 
> 
> Emperor Palpatine declares that Kylo will complete Kira’s training 
> 
> The two young dark siders study the other and learn a few things 
> 
> We met Kira’s handmaiden Vashti (thank you @TwistedMirror for the name suggestion 😊) Kira’s eyes and ears within the Citadel 
> 
> Kylo feels sure that he knows the Princess somehow, but from where exactly ?
> 
> Next Chapter : Training begins, Kira and Kylo properly learn about each other and gain greater understanding ... their bond grows quickly as the training progresses. Nightmares occur with violent results ... Darth Sidious announces that Kira and Kylo are to leave Exogol to scour the galaxy for crucial Force artifacts for his grand plan ....

The Sith Throne Room 

Kylo Ren, son of darkness and heir apparent to his grandfather Darth Vader, stood waiting before the Throne of the Sith. A fabled seat of power, mentioned often by his former teacher Snoke. His master had met his end by Kylo’s blade, the old fool believed that he knew his protégée’s every intent, every thought. That could not have been more wrong - he’d known in that moment, beaten and bruised once again by Snoke that it was time for him to rule. And so the creature was sliced in half. 

Something had been drawing him into the Unknown Regions for a long time, Kylo can remember the pull through the Force. It had been calling him here for as long as he can remember. Once he believed it was a cry for help, for protection - but looking around this cold and imposing Citadel he felt only darkness. What within these walls could possibly need his protection or guidance. 

Anyway that’s of no consequence now, he is here to finally met Darth Sidious, the ancient Sith Lord who had raised his grandfather from pathetic Jedi to the most feared and powerful warrior in the galaxy. It is time for Kylo to become the same and take his place as Supreme Leader of the galaxy. And if that meant working with Sidious, than so be it.

Kylo’s already pledged himself to the ways of the Sith, and there’s no way back now so he must commit to this path entirely. Or he will fail like his grandfather and Luke Skywalker did during the Old Wars. 

Kylo senses multiple beings approaching from the grand doorway to the side of the throne room, two of which are Force wielders. The doors are opened by two Sith Acolytes in their distinctive purple robes. They are followed by a Sith honour guard, 10 warriors all decked out in red Imperial style armour - very similar to Snoke’s Praetorian guards. 

Kylo had slaughtered them all only days ago alongside Snoke, before he journeyed to Mustafar. That was where the ancient arc called to him underneath his grandfather’s castle, said chest contained the Sith Holocron that led Kylo to Exogol. And to his destiny ... his purpose. Yes he is certain now, it is the will of the Force that Kylo is here now, in this throne room. But he wonders what the end goal of all this is .... 

Kylo focuses and centres himself once more as a hooded figure enters the throne room, Sheev Palpatine, former Senator of Naboo, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and Emperor. The frail and extremely elderly man is assisted to his throne by an Ommin Harness - Kylo recognises this device as the same aid used by the ancient Sith King Ommin. 

Palpatine still carries himself with the grace of royalty, and only acknowledges Kylo once he is sat upon the Sith Throne. Kylo automatically kneels before the Emperor. 

“Young Skywalker, we are honoured to have you join us here, I see you are ready to claim your birthright my boy”. The Emperor croons down towards Kylo, his arms raised in welcome and indicates for Kylo to rise. 

Kylo cringes internally at the sound of his family’s name, but recovers quickly and moves to stand before Palpatine. “Thank you your majesty, it is an honour to met you”. Kylo bows his head to the Emperor.

“However I must tell you, I am not a Skywalker, or a Solo. I am Kylo Ren - heir of Vader and I am here to complete my training and take his place at your side”. 

The old man’s face lights up at Kylo’s word and a disgusting grin spreads across his face, something deep within Kylo whispers that no good will come of this. But it’s too late to turn back now, far too late.   
“Yes indeed Lord Ren, you are Vader’s heir ... I see that now”. 

“Which is why I will bestow this most important of tasks to you my new apprentice” 

“Kira my dear, please come before me and met Lord Ren”. 

“Ah ... the other Force wielder” Kylo thinks to himself as a petite young woman enters the throne room, garbed in a floor length black dress made of shimmer silk,with two slits in the front - hood draw over her face. A lightsaber hangs from her belt and she moves towards him, the girl stops and bows her head to Palpatine before turning to face Kylo. 

“Kylo Ren, may I present to you ... my granddaughter Kira. The sole heir of House Palpatine and future Empress”. Palpatine announces and gestures towards the girl.

“My child ... please remove your hood. It is not polite to hide from your guests” Palpatine nearly hisses at her. 

“Forgive me grandfather” Kira replies and nods her head towards the throne, and with that she raises her hands and pulls down her hood to revel her face to Kylo. 

“Welcome to Exogol Lord Ren, it is a pleasure to met you” she says sincerely. Kylo takes this moment to study her face and also her person. 

Hmm ... roughly 20 years old, Imperial accent with hints of the Nabooian system, good posture honed from extensive training. Kira has sleek chestnut hair pulled back in a traditional Nabooian hairstyle consisting of two fan-like buns held in place by crystal combs. The true image of a Sith princess. 

“The pleasure is all mine, your grace” Kylo bows to Kira and takes her hand in deference, placing his forehead to it. He might not claim much of his heritage, but Kylo was raised a Prince of Alderaan and still respects the customs. 

“Good my children good, this is a most exciting occasion.” Darth Sidious applauds 

“One I have long forseen, Kira my dear now your training can be completed”. 

Kylo observes the look of confusion upon Lady Palpatine’s face, “Grandfather ?”

“My dear there are certain aspects of your training which are lacking, due to my physical state” The Emperor explains. “Kylo Ren will from this moment on oversee the final stages of your training in the ways of the Force” once again grinning to the young people standing before him. 

“And if he has truly pledged himself to the ways of the Sith, you will soon be ready for the final test”.

Kira looks furious and also apprehensive, “Grandfather, he is a son of Skywalker. Our greatest enemy. You would have me become his apprentice”. Ahh there it is the royal arrogance of a princess, Kylo thinks to himself. 

“I am the Emperor and you will obey me, or would you prefer solitude with the Acolytes ... hmm” Kylo senses the wave of fear and hesitation that rolls off the princess at this possibility. 

“No your majesty, I am your humble servant and will do as you command” Kira turns fully to face her grandfather and bows in submission to his will. 

“Very good, now Kira show our friend to his new quarters. You both will be delivered your evening meals shortly. Training will begin tomorrow”. With his decree the ornate doors beyond the throne room open and Sidious gestures that the two may depart. 

At the same moment Kira and Kylo bow to the Emperor and head towards the doorway. Kira is shocked by this turn of events ... something in the Force had warned her of a large shadow descending upon the Citadel, that change was upon them. Was this shadow Kylo Ren”. 

Kira walks alongside the Master of the Knights of Ren in complete silence, guiding him down the cavernous corridors of the Citadel. The only light illuminating their way is syphoned lighting from the planets core. 

Kira is curious about the masked man who accompanies her now, she has heard the stories of the great Darth Vader, once Anakin Skywalker. Who turned from the Jedi Order at the end of the Clone Wars - a conflict of Grandfather’s design to destroy both the Jedi and the Republic. 

Her grandfather was successful on both front until 20 years later when Vader’s children emerged from the shadows and helped to both cripple the Empire and turn Vader once more. Her grandfather had always told Kira that Vader was weaken by his compassion for his son, but there was still promise in his bloodline - which currently ends with this Kylo Ren. 

What is her grandfather planning exactly, he has an heir so why bring Ren into the fold now ?. The fleet is not yet prepared. Kira continues to ponder these questions as they approach the Royal quarters. She pauses out the available rooms and Lord Ren stops beside her. 

“These will be your chambers Lord Ren, please make yourself comfortable. As his majesty stated you will have food brought to your room shortly. If you require anything else, an attendant will be able to assist you”. Kira bows to Kylo and he returns the gesture. 

“I thank you My Lady, we will commence your training at dawn” the modulated voice from within the Dursteel helmet announces. “Or whatever passes for dawn on this planet”. 

Kira detects the sarcasm in Ren’s voice and can’t help the slight smile that spreads across her face. 

“Very good my Lord” And with that Kira Palpatine departs for her own quarters. 

Upon entering her chambers Kira disrobes and puts her ceremonial skimmersilk robe away, she also places her saber by her bed. She then calls her handmaiden Vashti to assist which unbraiding her hair and to dine with her. 

The girl was the only daughter of a prominent family with the Sith court and Palpatine had given to Kira Vashti for her name day 3 years ago. She is the closest thing to a friend or companion Kira has had since arriving on Exogol as a child. The handmaiden arrives promptly and bows to her mistress. 

“Good evening my lady, how may I assist you - the usual ?” The girl asks whilst already moving the take down Kira’s hair. Whilst the Emperor holds no true love for his home planet, going so far as to attempt it’s destruction during Operation Cinder, he has insisted that Kira learns its customs and traditions. This is why she has a handmaiden and wears both Nabooian style clothing and hairstyles. 

Kira actually likes this part of her heritage, Naboo is a vibrant and cultured planet, with a long history of art, literature and importance to the wider galaxy. She’s never visited herself but knows that is where her own parents met and were wed long ago. 

Her parents had promised to take her there one day when it was safe. But that day never came, Kira is determined though that she will visit Naboo soon, she knows it is her destiny. Vashti is still talking about court gossip and other movements within the Citadel. One of her unofficial capacities as Kira’s handmaiden is to learn what is happening on Exogol that the Emperor may be keeping from his granddaughter’s attention. 

“And the masked warrior who arrived, they say he is the last Skywalker My Lady, and that he is here to complete your training. So that you may take the throne”. This information peeks Kira’s interest. 

“Take the throne, where have you hear this Vashti ?” Kira turns to face her friend. Who is quick to answer her mistresses question. “I overheard Magister Tolkeen my lady, the Emperor has forseen a change of plan. The ritual will take place six rotations from now”. 

Six rotations on Exogol means 6 months - she will become Empress in six months time. This news shocks Kira and it must be written on her face, as Vashti stops running the comb through Kira’s hair to place a hand on her shoulder. 

“Be calm my lady, you are ready and will make a fine Empress. You will restore the rightful over to the galaxy and peace with it. It is your destiny”. Kira smiles at her friends words and nods towards her in thanks. 

Before any more can be said by either young woman, a Sentinel Guard coms the chambers to announce that their meals have arrived. Vashti moves to collect the food whilst Kira heads towards the small dining room within the apartments. 

Her mind is fixed on this news all throughout the meal, Vashti continues her report of court news as they eat and drink a bottle of Blossom Wine. Her favourite but Kira refrains from indulging too much - after all her first training session with Kylo is tomorrow and she must keep a clear head. 

She is intrigued by the new developments of the day, much has changed with little actually being revealed. What is Sidious planning ? And how does Ren play into it exactly ?

Across the Royal Suite, Kylo Ren dines alone as usual, he is use to the solitude. His mind is intrigued by today’s developments .... he had no idea that the Emperor had survived his fate upon the Second Death Star, and that the Palpatine line had continued. 

Lady Kira is a complicated woman, Kylo senses that already, she is by her emotions. Anger, Resentment, Loss and Passion - the majority aimed at her grandfather. She will make a great Sith indeed, but he questions how they both will work together exactly. And how does their partnership factor into the Emperor’s master plan ?

The thing that is playing on Kylo the most is that he swears he’s seen Kira before, but where exactly ?


	3. Training Sessions, History Shared and Family Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Kylo begin her training, and they learn more about each other. 
> 
> We get glimpses of their pasts and their opinions about the other, which are slowly changing as their connection grows
> 
> Kira gets inside Kylo’s head quite literally and we see key moments of galactic history through his eyes and the significant deaths he has inflicted 
> 
> They are both called to dinner with Palpatine, who wants a report on Kira’s training. Kylo is told the two will depart Exogol on a mission for the Emperor - but what will that entail ?
> 
> Kira arrives to dinner, and Kylo has a truly eye opening moment and realises his feelings and attraction to Kira may no longer be those of a Master towards his apprentice. 
> 
> Next chapter : Kira has a nightmare with violent results. The two depart Exogol and are drawn even closer. They share visions of the future but will this come true ?? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 😊💕

Kira is in the grip of yet another nightmare, about her parents, their murder and her earliest days in this Sith pit. But this one is different ... it ends with Sidious being reduced to ashes before the throne. Now that is an image that fills Kira with a twisted sense of joy. 

A small hand touches Kira’s shoulder and wakens her “Milady, it is dawn, training with Lord Ren begins soon” Vashti murmurs quietly to her mistress. Kira groans and sits up in her bed, and smiles at Vashti who automatically hands her a small cup of Jogan juice and morning rations.

Once Kira has finished her meal Vashti is waiting with her training attire - boots, knee length Bantha hide trousers and a smile woven breast band. Kira also selected to wear protective arm wraps, she is unsure how this session will play out and wants to be fully prepared. 

Last night Vashti had told her all the stories and tidbits she had been able to gather on this Lord Ren. Yes he is of Skywalker blood, but his father is a worthless smuggler. Ren was neglected largely by both his parents as a child - which has left his with a huge chip on his shoulder about his heritage. He fled Luke Skywalker’s doomed Jedi temple after raising it to the ground and slaughtering his fellow padawans. 

He became the Master of the Knights of Ren after slaying his predecessor, and went on to murder both Han Solo and Supreme Leader Snoke. Kylo has assumed leadership of the First Order, which is currently hunting down the measly remnants of Resistance fighters across the galaxy. And Kylo has come here .... to train Kira ? Or was he lead here for another reason ?. 

This question plays on her mind as Vashti finishes putting her hair into the standard training style, three simple buns down the back of her head. The only visual remind of her childhood - it was the style both Kira and her mother wore during their travels of the galaxy. Seeing it fuels her anger and sorrow - making her more deadly. 

Kira heads towards the Citadel dojo, a large enclosed space near the armoury. It is the royal training ground and also the place where all Sentinals are trained and given daily assignments. Those within the dojo bow as Kira enters, the people truly love their princess, and Kira despises them all. Suddenly they all look behind Kira, rise and quickly depart the arena. 

Kira doesn’t even need to look to know that Lord Ren has arrived, the darkness rolls off him in inescapable waves. “My Lord” she acknowledges him as she disrobes and unclips her saber. 

“Your Highness” Kylo bows towards her, and also removed his outer robes left only in a under shirt, high waisted trousers and boots. Kira notes that he doesn’t remove the mask, a strange practice but then again Vader was never seen without his either. 

Kira ignites her blades and shifts the saber into its staff form, Kylo observes her motions with the eye of a Jakkuian Steelpecker. He is imposing both physically and through the force. He nods towards her and begins the session “First we will start with the Shii-Cho form - please demonstrate for me the three cycles”. 

Kira looks at Ren with a confused expression, Shii-Cho is for younglings and padawans. Is he trying to insult her “My Lord, I assure you I am well versed in Shii-Cho. Should we practise a more advanced form ?”. 

Ren tilts his head and observes her once again, the mask making it impossible to assess his mood or opinion - maybe that’s the point of it Kira realises. “ Forgive me your highness but this is essential, I have no knowledge of your style or expertise with a saber. So it is essential to observe all 7 forms before we can truly begin”. 

He has a point Kira will admit that, and he is here to help her complete her training. So Kira concedes his point, and so she begins the cycles of three -three stances, three steps, three guards, three strikes. She repeats these as Kylo circles her, ever the Steelpecker. 

Once he is apparently satisfied they proceed onto the subsequent saber forms. Kylo then instructs her to continue with the other forms until she reaches form seven Juyo, and then a series of combinations. 

Kira does as instructed until Kylo is satisfied, he is silent during this hours long session. It is only when he raises his hand does Kira stop, exhausted, soaked in sweat and near fainting. 

He is silent as he hands Kira a water canister, the supple leather of his gloves brushing against her wet palms. “Thank you” Kira says to him with the slightest nod of her head. Ren remains silent as he gestures for her to sit on the dirt floor, he does the same. 

Once Kira has recovered sufficiently from the punishing saber training Kylo finally speaks “Your forms are very impressive your highness, you are clearly disciplined and well trained with a saber.” Kira nods in acknowledgement of the praise and Kylo continues.

“The style of the saber is also very unique as well, the way is can instantly shift into a saber staff. There are few Force weilders who adopt this form - Bastilla Shan and Darth Maul are the most notable”. Kira knows this already but her own reasons for choosing this form of weapon are closer to home. Her mother helped her to construct a staff when she was a child, to give her a method of defending herself. Unfortunately the staff was left behind on Jakku that faithful day, like so much of Kira was. 

“What’a on Jakku ? It’s a junkyard your highness” Kylo enquires with a tilt of his head. Kira is shocked that he read her mind, the only other person who has seen inside it is her grandfather. Which was never a pleasant experience. “Forgive me, you were projecting” Ren apologies upon the sight of her troubled expression. 

Kira decides to give a neutral answer to his question “I lived there for a short time, my parents died there and I was then brought to Exogol. I haven’t left this planet since”. She tries to control the feelings of pain and anger that swell in her as the memories try to enter her mind. But Kira refuses to be vulnerable in front of her new teacher. 

“I visited it myself once to retrieve valuable information in my hunt for the Jedi” He explains as he stands once more, offering Kira his hand. Which she takes and rises from the floor as well. Kira had heard rumours within the Citadel that the son of Skywalker, Luke had been eliminated by the First Order. The Emperor had been delighted with this development as it removed the Last Jedi from the galaxy. 

“And was your mission successful my Lord ?” Kira asks as they depart the dojo, Kylo is silent for a moment before answering. “Yes, it was successful Your Highness. I was able to rid the galaxy of my traitor uncle once and for all”. Rey can’t gauge Kylo’s true feelings on this act, and so she decides to try something she’s only read about in Holocrons and the remnants of the Imperial Archives held in the caverns. 

She calms her mind and reaches out, trying to subtly enter Lord Ren’s. She achieves this from only a few moments, catching flashes of the Jakku desert, a village on fire, Kylo slaying an old man. She presses a little further - an island surrounded by water, fish people running in terror as the Order bombardment destroys their homes. And Kylo himself entering some kind of primitive temple to find an old man sat upon a rock facing the ocean, he is observing a twin sunset. The man turns towards Kylo and utters only one word “Ben” before Ren’s saber runs through him. 

“GET OUT !!!” Kylo roars within his head and Kira is thrown out of his mind, when she returns to full awareness she is in a very unexpected position. Kylo has her pinned to the wall with both arms raised above her head. His body so close she can actually feel his breath through the mask. 

She would be lying if she said that he didn’t intimate her, once again Kylo is silent for a moment breathing heavy and unevenly. Once he gains composure he places Kira back on the floor and staring at her. “Don’t ever look inside my head again my lady”. Kira automatically nods and before she can either explain or apologise, Kylo strides away and calls over his shoulder before disappearing. 

“The same time tomorrow” Kira just stands there in shock, what just happened ?? She quickly returns to her chambers and spends the evening with Vashti.

This pattern continues for 2 rotations, up at dawn to train - mostly with lightsabers and meditation. After a few sessions the two begin to duel. Kira is fascinated by Kylo’s crossguard design - it is a style not seen since the days of the High Republic, prior to the Great Disaster. He answers very few of her questions regarding his own training, life or time under Snoke’s tutelage. 

The most Kira has been able to get out of him was, 

“Snoke was a cruel, twisted master. But he taught me well and made me stronger for it” ....

“I was born on Chandrilla on the day the Galactic Concordance was signed” .....

“Yes, I was a pupil of Skywalker’s until it became clear I no longer had a place there”... 

“I had to install the ports on the hilt after I bled the Kyber crystal ... it was damaged in the process and will forever be unstable as a result”. 

One eventful session Kira and Kylo are locked in a heated duel, with him leaning down over Kira. The heat of their blades nearly overpowering. She has landed two serious hits on Ren and burned a large hole in his shirt. She can smell the burning flesh from a wound she’s inflicted on his thigh. But still Ren refuses to stop “In a true battle, you will not have the luxury of breaks or medical care. Not until your opponent is subdued or dead. Remember that Kira”. 

Over time they had taken to addressing each other by their first name, Kira had requested it. Being addresses as Princess, Your Highness, My Lady and so on became tiresome. It was nice to have someone just call her by her name, even if it’s not the name she was given at birth. 

She will never hear that name again - the Emperor has forbidden it. “Snoke did the same to me as well”. Kira is pulled out of her own head by this admission, just in time to block a low swing he had aimed at her ankle. 

“You need to stay focused in battle, Kira. Otherwise you will be defeated” he growls at her with that modulated voice. 

“I know, I know Kylo you’ve told me a thousand times” Kira tries not to roll her eyes at her teacher. 

“And yet you repeatedly do this. You have not been in a real battle before ... so you cannot possibly know, my apprentice”. That particular title was only used for very serious instructions or to agitate Kira. 

She can feel the amusement roll off of her ‘Master’, and decides to play along “That is very true my wise teacher, however grandfather has told me that this pathetic ‘war’ will end soon enough”. The two disengage their sabers and move out of the dojo, Kylo hands Kira a towel and canister. 

She takes a long slip of water and continues “And then the true war will begin, we will wipe all resistance from the galaxy and regain our dominion”. Kylo heard the same exact speech from Snoke many times.

Once the two had freshened up from their session, they began to head back to the Royal Suite. As they passed Acoyltes, Attendents and Sentinels all bowed before them, it gives Kylo a greater sense of power and control, but he can tell that Kira doesn’t feel the same. 

The only feeling he can get off her is repulsion - but why these are her people. They serve at the pleasure of House Palpatine and the Eternal Sith - they adore her. 

Just as they are about to go their separate ways, Kira’s handmaiden Vashti ? Kylo thinks is her name comes rushing towards them. “My Lady, Lord Ren” the girl bows to them both “The Emperor has requested that you both dine with him tonight in his quarters”.

Kylo can see Kira visibly bristle at this announcement “Ok then Vashti, how long do we have to get ready then”. She is trying to keep her voice pleasant and natural for her handmaiden he notes. But he can sense her annoyance and agitation at the thought of spending the evening with Sidious. It is true not many beings in the galaxy would find that pleasurable evening. 

“One hour my lady” Vashti replies as Kira turns to him and bows in farewell “I guess I will see you shortly then my Lord” There is the faintest hint of amusement in her voice as she uses his formal title. 

Kylo bows in return, smirking beneath his mask “It will be my pleasure your grace”. And with that the two young women depart for her chambers, Kylo enters his own and quickly disrobes and removes his helmet. 

Kylo’s mind drifts to Kira, and what she’ll be doing at this very moment. He shakes his head to rid himself of such thoughts, she’s his apprentice and nothing more. He is master of his emotions and is in full control - no matter how much he has come to feel compassion and protective towards the girl during their training sessions so far.

He bathes quickly and combs through his thick hair, the constant wearing of his helmet has not changed his meticulous grooming routine. His is still a Prince after all. Kylo dons his ceremonial doublet and cape once more and assesses himself once more, before donning his helmet once more and departing for the Emperor’s personal chambers. 

He is greeted by two Sentinel Guards and shown to the dining room. Palpatine is already seated at the head of the large table, his harness still attached. Kylo can see the medicine still pumping into his decaying body. It is a sickening sight, but Kylo quickly clears his mind of the thought. 

“Ah my boy, right on schedule” The Emperor croons as Kylo bows before him, not lifting his gaze from the floor. “Leave us” the Emperor commands his attendants and the immediately depart. “Please Lord Ren, take a seat I wish to heard of Kira’s progress”. 

Kylo rises from the floor and sits in the chair Palpatine gestures to, “Your majesty already knows the Princess is incredible strong with the dark side. She is fuelled by the past that much is clear .... and she harnesses it to her full advantage” Palpatine grins and gestures for him to continue. 

“She is able to handle herself expertly with her saber, the design suits her agile and fluid style” Kylo debates making his final point at the present time, he’s only been on Exogol two months, but he knows that Kira needs more if she will be ready for her final test in four short rotations”. He decides to trust his instincts and propose the idea to the Emperor. 

“There is only one suggestion I would make Sir, Kira needs experience on an actual battlefield or at least off planet” Palpatine tilts his head at this but Kylo decides to press on “If she is to pass her final test and assume control of the galaxy that will mean physically engaging the enemy herself at times - and this she is not prepared for at this moment”. 

He can sense sense Palpatine considering this assessment “Yes Kira has not left Exogol since the day she arrived her, you she right Lord Ren. This has caused a vulnerability I did not account for” Palpatine nods towards him.

“Very well, you and Kira shall depart two days from now. I have a mission for you anyway my boy” Kylo is confused at this news, he thought his mission was to train Kira and only that. “And it will not hurt to take your apprentice with you, I can already sense a bond has formed between you. That is very good”. 

A bond ?? .... yes Kylo would agree with that assessment. He and Kira have become close as any master and apprentice would on either side of the Force. But he will also admit that neither of the bonds he held with his former masters felt like this - like a live wire joined the two. 

“This is something else” Kylo thinks to himself, he is determined to figure out this connection. Something within the Force is telling him that this should be done away from the prying eyes surrounding them here on Exogol. 

“Very good your majesty” Kylo bows his head to Palpatine. “I will not fail you”. 

Palpatine smirks at Lord Ren “Yes, that is a favourite saying in your family I believe. I’ll be interest to see if you have the same ending, my boy” Kylo’s blood boils at the mention of his family but he maintains control. The sounds of the main doors opening interrupts his chain of thought and Kylo turns towards the doors opening and he is shocked beyond words at the sight that greats him .... 

Kylo Ren is not a man driven mad by lust per say, yes he’s taken a few lovers from time to time. Nothing serious, not with Snoke a constant presence inside his head. But all of his restraint seemed to melt away at the sight of the princess entering the dining room.

She was a true vision in a Nabooian style gown, a tight black corset covered by a shawl. The lower half of the dress consisted on a shimmer silk skirt that flowed like water as she moved to her seat. Kylo stood as she took her seat beside him, he only then notices that two Acolytes had taken places opposite them. 

Kylo recognised them as the High Priest of the Citadel and Palpatine’s personal physician. Kira smiled ever so slightly at Ren as she adjusted in her seat. Kylo now got a better look at both the gown and her hairstyle. She wore simple makeup and her hair had been twisted into a crown of braids with small silver crystals throughout. 

She was beautiful and looks every inch the future Empress, Kylo inclines his head subtly towards her. And is met with the sight of her cleavage, which was been accentuated by the corset. Kylo’s entire face goes the colour of Jogan fruit as all the blood in his body goes elsewhere. He’s never been more thankful for his mask. 

Holy Sith Spit this dinner is going to be torture, she’s his student, he shouldn’t be having any impure thoughts about her. And she is the heir to the throne so that’s another thing too. But he won’t deny he’s become fond of the girl during his time on Exogol, but nothing could ever come of giving into the pull he feels towards Kira. Which he notes is different to anything he’s ever felt before.

That is until he feels a small bejewelled hand caress his own beneath the table, Oh Kriff she is going to be the death of him. Kylo doesn’t need the Force to know that


	4. Desires, Truths and Departures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy May the Fourth 😊
> 
> We sadly spend an awkward dinner with granddad Palpatine, Kira and Kylo both struggle with their attraction to eachother. 
> 
> Kira is reprimanded by Sidious, publicly shamed and compared to her parents, Sidious shares news with Kylo that the pair are leaving Exogol. 
> 
> Kira has a horrific nightmare and vision of the past, and a potential future. Kylo comes to her aid and ends up injured for his trouble. 
> 
> The two discuss her past and share secrets and hidden identities with each other and get even closer. 
> 
> They finally leave Exogol and are now heading to Dathomir to begin their treasure hunt for Force artifacts xx 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and have a lovely day

Emperor’s chambers - Sith Citadel 

Kira sat by Kylo’s side throughout this dull dinner, her grandfather yet again stating his plan to bring the galaxy to heel once more, and that the Sith Empire will rule until the end of time. This is something she has heard constantly since she arrived on this cursed planet more than a decade ago. She was bored and anxious of the darkness she can feel rolling off Sidious tonight, something has changed ! But she can’t quite put her finger on it, and that troubles the Princess more than she would like. 

Kira glances in her peripheral at her master, who’s hand she is still holding beneath the table, she had requested that Vashti prepare a more - provocative outfit for tonight. After all it is very rare that a guest joins the Palpatine family meal. Normally theses are occasions that Kira dreads with every fibre in her body, being alone in her grandfather’s presence repulses her. But with Kylo here she finds it easier to breath and to control her emotions - which normally result in her punishment.

Kylo appears to be paler than normal and is barely moving his gaze away from Sidious, but she has noticed him assessing her neckline earlier, so the outfit is doing it’s job then. She smirks within her mind, Kira has never felt true attraction or desire for anyone before. She’s been locked away on this rock since she was a child, so new male companions are in rare supply. And any of the sycophants or zealots who dwell within the Citadel would only want her to gain favour with Sidious, not because of desire for her, but their desire for power.

But Kira has seen that Kylo is different, he is so different to any man she’s ever met. Powerful, determined, loyal, but he is also passionate, quick to violence, strong and in touch with his emotions. All of these qualities attract the Princess to her teacher, and the fact that he is incredibly tall, broad and a dominating presence don’t hurt either. She won’t lie and say that she hasn’t dreamt of hi, these past few months, what would happen if they joined together both as fighters and quite literally.

Kira has ended up underneath Lord Ren in many a training session, and she never complained. He is gentle then in the midst of battle, keeping his weight off of her and Kira feels his hot breath against her ear. It’s driving her mad. Many nights her dreams cause Kira fo take matters into her own hands. Vashti has noticed this and made a sly comment whilst assisting her lady for tonight, 

“I sleep just next door, mistress, do you honestly think I can’t hear you beg for Lord Ren”. Kira was mortified, but recovers quickly, playfully threatening her friend. “Careful Vashti, if I wished it you could be thrown into the caverns tonight”. The two young women being to giggle and laugh like their counterparts do across the entire galaxy. It is sometimes hard for Kira to think about people the same age as her and Vashti, across the galaxy who have such different and happy lives. She often wonders what her life would have been like if her family had escaped Jakku, would they have found safety eventually. 

She remembers always being happy when she was with her parents, now all she knows is darkness and pain. Kira knows that her soul has been damaged by her grandfather’s methods and training, and she has given herself to the darkness completely as a result of this - directing her passion and desire towards ending her grandfather someday in the future. With Kylo’s arrival and the subsequent bond that has formed between them. She has felt her heart warming up slowing once again, and she wonders if her master felt anything similar. 

Suddenly Kira is drawn out of her own mind as Kylo gives her hand a firm squeeze, his eyes still firmly fixed on her grandfather. Kira notices that Sidious has stopped speaking and is staring at her with a furious and grim expression. “Thank you for joining us once more my dear, now if you could please act like a lady of your station and not a scum-rat simpleton”. 

His gross nails drum on the opulent table, the room was utterly silent and Kylo feels Kira stiffen through the bond, her hand still gripping his. He feels her fear through their bond, and then Sidious begins a tirade against his heir.   
“Why should I even expect the pathetic child of my failed progeny to be able to pay attention and behave correctly in polite company” he sneers at Kira down the table, Kylo feels a huge wave of shame and guilt roll off of his apprentice. The Emperor continues to rip Kira apart in front of their fellow guests. 

“You are weak Kira, pathetic, a utter disappointment. Just like your parents - who even failed to keep their only child from my grasp” Kylo’s is utterly shocked by the way Sidious is talking to Kira, it is the same way Snoke used to talk to him. His heart breaks for Kira, he would not wish this kind of verbal abuse upon anyone. Kylo feels his hand slip towards his saber, he can’t allow anyone, Emperor or not to speak against Kira in such a manner. 

But Kira stops him, by grabbing his hand once more and shouts through the bond at him, “Please Stop Kylo - he’ll only punish you for it”. Kylo listens to her and goes back to simply gripping her hand, in solidarity and comfort. 

Sidious finally finishes his rant and dismisses the room, Kira and her handmaiden vanish from the chambers immediately. He tries to catch up and finds her chambers doors sealed and not even Vashti will allow him inside. Kylo resolves to speak privately with Kira tomorrow and try to learn more of her past, help her to deal with her emotions and hopefully the news of their impending departure from this desolate planet will help lift her spirits. 

But little did Kylo realise that their bond and the Force had different things planned for them ....

“Rey, be brave my love. I’ll be back soon sweetheart” Kylo knows he’s dreaming or having a vision, a young woman dressed in teal robes is staring down at him. Who is this Rey ? 

Dream Kylo raises a small hand and wipes the woman’s tear away and the lady tucks a stuffed Tooka doll in beside him. “I love you, stay here and don’t come out. I promise we’ll be back soo and we’ll leave Jakku”. 

Jakku, Kylo immediately realises what’s going on, he’s inside Kira dream or is it a nightmare?

He feels his cheeks begin to dampen after the woman leaves, sealing the child inside a ship cockpit, soon after the comes the noise of weapons striking one another, blaster fire and screams of agony. 

The child is ripped from its seat, by a terrifying creature. It is taken past the corpses in the galley and walked through the heat of Jakku until her kidnapper boards a ship. 

Kylo tries to pull himself out of Kira’s dream, this is private and she wouldn’t want him spying like this.

Suddenly the air gets cold, all light fades and once again they are in the Throne Room, Sith Acolytes singing as Sidious laughs menacingly. A single red saber shots from his sleeve, he pulls the child towards his and embeds the red blade through the child’s heart.

“Welcome Home, Kira” .... and the child begins to scream

Kylo shoots awake to find objects in his room shaking, “Kira” is single word he utters as he dashed out of his chambers towards her own. The power of the Dark Side is swelling within her, all the fear, greed, resentment and pain - it’s too much for one soul to bear.

He sweeps his hand across the doors and they part for him. Protocol be damned, he dashes through the chambers to Kira’s side and stares at her for a moment, her hair damp with sweat cascading across the pillows, soft grey nightgown sticking to her chest. Which is heaving from exertion and terror, her hands gripping the duvet like a vice. She is trapped within her trauma and prisoner to the past. Kylo can think of only one way to help her before the Princess is totally consumed by her pain. 

He gently rests both hands against her head and reaches out into her mind, he hears the screams of the woman on board the ship, the cries of the small child and Sidious’s laughing. He focuses on the pain and slowly fills her mind with calm, Kylo takes some of that pain into his own mind. He’s dealt with it before and can take it again, if it will help his apprentice. And just as he feels like he’s broken through. 

“Wham .... Zuuur” he feels an intense and undesirable pain shot up his face, agony slices into his skin, from collarbone to nose. He flies back against the wall to find Kira blot upright in her bed. Blade ignited in her hand and her face a mixture of anxiety, terror and a animal on the defence. 

She continues to breath in huffs for a few moments more, until she turn to see Kylo slumped against the wall, clutching his face as the smell of singed flesh fills the air. Looking at the saber in her hand, Kira knows what she’s done, and feels sick to her stomach. Kira deactivates the blade and throws it across the chamber, she throws herself from the bed and crawls to his side. 

Up close Kira can see the damage she has inflicted on her teacher. From his shoulder to the side of his nose now has a searing wound which will scar without immediate treatment. She can feel her whole body trembling as she looks up into Kylo’s eyes, which are filled with pained tears and his teeth clenched against shouting out. And it is in this moment Kira realises he’s not wearing his damned helmet. Oh the one time he would have truly needed it around her, and the tears begin to fall. 

“I’m so so sorry Kylo, hurry we need to go to medical right now” Kira tries to help him off the floor, but Kylo pulls her back down next to him. And gently shakes his head as much as possible at her, “We can’t Kira, can you imagine the fallout, Lord Ren being found in the Princess’s chambers, unsupervised. Some may even think I tried to force myself upon you, for which you struck me so”. 

Kira was shocked, “No I’ll tell everyone I was having a nightmare and you tried to help me” Kylo continues shaking his head, “No I will be thrown in a cell, and your honour damaged as heir. No not now, not when we’re about to leave this place”. This statement shocks Kira, wait they’re leaving ?. Kylo turns towards her and takes her hand. “Do you have a medpack my lady ?”. 

Kira nods affirmatively and raises a hand towards her dresser, immediately a small box flies across the room and lands in her grasp. She doesn’t look at Ren as she riffles through its content, finally finding the needed items. She steels herself before taking his hand gently and moving it away from the injured area. Kira winces at the sight of it up close. 

“Well at least I’ll finally need a mask for practical purposes” Kylo smirks slightly looking into Kira’s eyes, sending a wave of reassurance through the bond. “I’m so sorry Kylo, I don’t know what came over me”Kira truly can’t explain the intense feelings that held her during that moment. There was a voice inside her mind screaming “KILL KILL PUNISH THEM ALL”. This scared her to her core. 

Kira took a deep breath and began to work on the wound, she took a mild bacta spray to clean it and sterilise the area. “Kylo I don’t have enough supplies to prevent a scar, I’m sorry this is all my fault”. She felt so guilty and sick for this, but Kylo simply gripped her hand harder and smiles at her. “Trust me Kira, it’s ok I don’t blame you it was an accident”. 

Kira begins to put microsutures over the area and seals it with the spray once more, she gently runs her hand up the offending line and places a kiss on Kylo’s cheek. When she pulls back, his whole face is the colour of Jogan fruit. Oh the very picture of a fearsome Sith Lord. 

Kira slowly stands and pulls Kylo towards her bed, he begins to protest but she silenced him with one simple statement “If you’re worried about people finding out you’re in here, won’t leaving this close to dawn raise questions too”. Kylo has to concede the point, the new rotation of Sentinals will be arriving any moment - Kylo must have arrived between patrols. 

They both climb into her soft bed and relax,still holding hands. Kylo has some questions that he is compelled to ask her .... “Go ahead Kylo, I’ll tell you anything you want to know. I owe you that much after tonight”. Kylo grimaces at the waves of guilt rolling off her and unconsciously he pulls Kira closer and begins. 

“Ok why do you have a medpack in your own quarters, surely the Princess is attended by the royal physician?”. Kira moves her hand in a gesture which indicates ‘somewhere in-between’ “Yes I am normally attended by Finaus, grandfather’s doctor. But there have been many wounds Lord Sidious believed I should be left to deal with myself, through old fashioned healing. And have them as reminders of disobedience or failure”. A single tear rolls down her cheek at this memory. 

Kylo moves and brushes it away, just like he had done in Rey’s memory to the beautiful woman onboard the ship. And now for his most important question .... “Kira who is Rey”. 

Kira freezes at this question “You were in my head ... you saw everything right” Kylo nods in both agreement and apology “I’m sorry the Force seemed to connect us whilst sleeping, I couldn’t get out of it”. Kira nodded towards him and squeezes his hand once more.

“It’s ok Kylo, and to answer your questions. I am Rey- or I was. Rey was the name my parents gave me, grandfather banned it’s use once I had arrived on Exogol.” She pauses and takes a deep breath “ He had my family hunted down and my parent murdered, what you saw where my memories of that day, and also my most reoccurring nightmare. That he will one day kill me by his blade for failing him once again”. 

Kylo goes rigid at that image appearing in his mind once more, it made him sick to think of that monster killing the exceptional young woman beside him. He wraps a cautious arm around her shoulder and leans in towards Kira, “I promise that will never happen, as long as I’m here. He won’t hurt you again Kira”. 

Tears flow down her cheeks as she looks up into his eyes and she smiles weakly at him “I know, I feel that I can trust you Kylo. There’s something going on here that I can’t explain. Something new and I know it will allow us to stand again grandfather if and when the time comes”. 

Kylo feels his heart warm at her words, something that has not happened in so long, it actually hurts. And Lord Ren opens his mouth and shares a secret he’s kept long buried and swore to never utter again. “Ben, my name was Ben Solo”. 

Kira smiles at him once again and he feels peace rolling off of her now. “It’s nice to met you Ben”. Kylo returns her expression and once again takes her hand and kisses it, “It’s a pleasure to met you Rey”. 

And when he draws back she is blushing the colour of a Naboo dawn, but recovers quickly. “So my master, what is this mission our valiant Emperor has given us”. 

Oh the mission, Kylo remembers that Kira was only told at dinner and he didn’t have a chance to divulge the details. “We are to scour the galaxy for specific Force artefacts, Sidious is certain they will help secure the Sith dominion over the galaxy”. Kira nods at this information, her grandfather is obsessed with history and ensuring the Jedi don’t return to vanquish him or his forces. 

“We are supposed to depart it two days, but I will express our desire to get on with the task in hand in the morning. We will leave at midday, so please pack your training equipment, clothing for as many different climates and conditions and any other essentials”. Kira nods in agreement. 

“Vashti can help me with this after morning meals”, Kylo stands from the bed, letting go of Kira’s hand and closing his eyes - sensing the movement of guards and acolytes outside in the corridors. Now is his window of opportunity to depart without questions being raised. 

“I must leave you now my lady, met me with your gear at the landing platform at midday. Don’t keep me waiting” he smirks at this last instruction. “Of course not Master” Kira can’t help but wonder what punishment he would prescribe once their away from this Sith hole. She can’t lie she’s looking forward to the absence of eyes watching her every interaction and move in this place. And to see move of the galaxy. 

Kylo got Sidious’s permission to depart early, there was no enquiry from the old man about his new wound - which struck Kylo as odd. He steeled his mental defences against any attempts from Sidious to see the events from last night. That time with Kira, the events that happened, secrets from the past they shared. It was sacred between master and apprentice ... and whatever they may be to each other within the Force. With all his former masters and around other force wielders he’s never felt anything as powerful ... and right. He’s meant to be with Kira now at this exact time - it is the will of the force. 

Kira and Vashti await him by a sleek Expedition cruiser he had requested from Sidious’s fleet, after he had collected his meger belongings from his chambers. The ship’s much more suitable for this voyage than the TIE he’d arrived in. The girls were holding hands and whispering in hushed tones upon his arrival. At their feet sat 5 travel cases, ancient and battered Kylo guessed they’re pre-Empire. But does not comment on this, he simply waves his hand and both their luggage flies into the vessel, Kira and her handmaiden hug quickly and Vashti heads back into the Citadel. 

As kylo turns to Kira, he spots a single tear run down her cheek and must resist the urge to wipe it away. He can’t risk displaying any emotion or connection to the Princess which may be deemed unsuitable .... as long as they’re on Exogol. He brushes his mind against hers in a gesture of comfort and gestures towards the landing ramp, “My Lady, are you ready to depart ?”. 

Kira immediately recovers her regal composure and nods to Kylo “Yes Master, of course”. She strides up the ramp and heads directly to the cockpit, taking the co-pilot seat. Kylo follows her inside, checks their luggage is secure - he spots a peculiar dagger sticking out of one of Kira’s bags - it’s looks to be enscribed with ancient Sith dialect. Which had been forbidden by the High Republic Senate more than a millennia ago - how did the princess have such a weapon. 

He decides to enquire later as he can sense Kira’s agitation and anticipation to depart, he wraps the dagger in its velvet cloth once more burying it in the bag. And heads into the cockpit, assuming the role of Captain. 

Kira smirks towards him and continues flight prep “I want to see the last Skywalker and son of Solo in action Master, is he truly one of the best pilots in the galaxy ?”. 

“Oh my lady you have no idea what I can do” he returns the quip with a multi layered commment - which makes them both blush inside and Kira can feel her whole body warming up at the thoughts running through her head. Patience .... she needs patience. 

And with that Kylo completes flight prep and the ‘Retaliation’ lifts off from Exogol’s surface, quickly breaking atmosphere and heading out in the unknown regions. Kylo can feel the joy and anticipation in Kira’s heart as he navigates the ship out of the red tinted route one must take from the known galaxy to reach the Sith haven. 

Once the Retaliation has reached Galatic space Kylo enters the coordinates for their first destination - Dathomir. The former home world of the Nightsisters,a now extinct coven of force wielders who were wiped out during the Clone Wars. 

“Would you like to do the honours Kira” Kylo asks as he gestures to the Hyperspace controls, she should do it as it’s her first time leaving Exogol since her childhood. Kira smiles and places her hand on the leader pushing it towards the windows and suddenly her field of vision is filled with the bright blue sight of streaming stars. 

“It’s beautiful” Kira states as she takes in the sight of the galaxy in motion, Kylo is glazing at her out of the corner of his eye, taking in her fascinated and joyous expression. “Yes it truly is” He agrees with a smile, and begins to go over their assignment in greater detail with his apprentice.


	5. First Assignment, Educational Expedition and Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Kira leave Exogol and begin their quest for Sith and Force artefacts, they travel to Dathomir and encounter a settlement of Night Brothers. Who don’t stand a chance to be honest .... 
> 
> Kira and Kylo discover a Sith Holocron and return to the ‘Retaliation’ with their prize, as they await their next assignment, Kylo decides to take Kira on a ‘educational expedition’ to Mustafar ... she has much to learn about the force, their families shared history and the weakness of the Jedi. Mustafar is perfect for these lessons. 
> 
> The attraction and bond between them continues to grow stronger everyday and once their alone in their chambers in Vader’s Fortress who knows what will happen ..... 
> 
> But what does happen will change everything and the fate of the galaxy too .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy 😊😊💕

Dathomir Orbit 

Kylo and Kira have just left the burning remnants of a nightbrother’s village, the pair and coated in ash, sweat and still fuelled by adrenaline and the power of the dark side.   
Dathomir is a unique and intriguing planet, with deep connections to the force, which allowed the long deceased Nightsisters to practice ‘Myjak’ powers unknown to both Jedi and Sith. The planet had been a matriarchal society until a massacre during the Clone Wars, They had been potion masters and grand manipulators. Kylo had found stories of them terrifying as a child, Kira however had been fascinated by these women, and sadden when she learned of their massacre. 

The two had been directed to this planet because of its affinity to the force - and the ancient rumours of a temple which held ancient Sith knowledge. Kira and her master had spent some time during their journey from Exogol on board the Retaliation trying to decipher the tombs location from ancient texts. The rest was spent sparring and meditating. The two had become very used to spending every waking moment together, eating, studying and simply being by each other’s side. 

Kira had continued to suffer with nightmares since they departed Exogol, something Kylo hoped wouldn’t have happened. He knows better than anyone what it’s like to be constantly haunted by the past that you can’t change. One night Kira had appeared outside his quarters, shaking and crying dressed in a simply violet silk night frown. Kylo had felt his insides tighten at the sight of her, so pure and peaceful. 

But once his eyes had settled on her face, pale and sweaty and her eyes completely bloodshot, his lust shifted into a deep desire to protect her and comfort her. It had become clear to that the events that took place in Kira’s chambers had changed everything between them. There was much more honesty and openness between the pair, a deeper understanding of their pasts and the people they’ve become as a result of those traumas. It truly felt to Kira that Kylo Ren is the only person in the entire galaxy that knows the real her. And Kylo expressed the same opinion of her during a sparring session. 

And so he held his hand out to her, in silent offering. Kylo was giving her the choice to return to her chambers or to join him in his. She smiled weakly up at him and firmly grabbed his hand. The decision had been made, one that would change their lives very quickly indeed. Kylo lead her into his chambers and towards his bed - which was larger and softer than even her one in the Citadel. What they did next was almost automatic, they both climbed into the bed and Kira turned towards Kylo and placed her head on his chest. His arm came round and tucked her into his side, his fingers softly and casually running through her unbraided hair which was waist length and in soft waves.

Neither said anything as the hours slowly pasted, they just listened to the others breathing. Kylo continued to brush his fingers through Kira’s hair before running them down her side, feeling her shoulder, the smooth side of her breast and down to her hip, again nothing was said. They trusted each other completely in this moment as in all others. Nothing needed to be said, they were there together and nothing could hurt them. Kira thanked him through their bond and gripped his hand tightly as she finally fell asleep, Kylo had then kissed her forehead and smiled. 

They might not have an entirely conventional Master and Apprentice relationship, but when have any dark siders in galactic history ?. Their bond and the pull towards each other only makes them stronger in Kylo’s opinion. It made them even more powerful as a team during battle, they could sense each other’s movements before they happened and adapt their next strike to complement that. It also allowed the master to defend his apprentice more than once. 

Kira was very new to real combat, having only ever trained for the occasion, Kylo on the other hand is well experienced and has the scars to prove it. A Nightbrother had been up on the rampart of an encampment the pair had attacked this morning, preparing his blaster bow to take aim at the Princess. Kira had been engaged with two lesser warriors and hadn’t noticed the threat from above, Kylo had with a flex of his hand pulled the insurgent towards him and impaled him on the end of his blazing red saber. He had sensed this creatures desire for Kira’s blood, no no one would ever lay a hand on the Princess. He would make sure of that. 

Kylo extinguished his saber and turns to find Kira, she was standing in a field of death. Two freshly beheaded nightbrothers lay at her feet. She then copied his move of pulling one from the ramparts as they tried to flee, Kira then proceeded to choke the life from his worthless body and launched it over he edge of the cliff. Kylo stood there for a moment staring at her, his breathing hard and laboured. 

In this moment she truly looked like a true Sith Empress, a goddess of Death and Destruction. Kira’s eyes tracked around the landscape, looking for any remaining hostiles or enemies before she settled and deactivated her weapon and walked to met Kylo. She was smirking as she reached him, proud of her achievements and fuelled by the adrenaline of the fight. Kira gases up into Kylo’s face and places her hand upon his bare cheek. After the events on Exogol, Kylo had decided to forgo his mask, he wanted to be his truest self when he was by Kira’s side. He couldn’t explain it but it just felt right. 

“Thank you for that Master” Kira whispers as her hand traces the scar she bestowed upon him. Her movements are soft and delicate, the very opposite of what she’d been doing moments before, this was the Kira only he got to see. Kylo smiled at her warmly and nodded, resting his forehead against hers for a brief moment. Now they had to focus on the task in hand. 

The pair entered the catacombs beneath the encampment, blades aloft as torches, Kylo told Kira to let the Force be their guide, to focus on its presence in all things and let the object reveal itself to them. Kira did as she was instructed and closed her eyes. They continued to walk through the passages before the hum of the dark side grew even stronger and Kira paused outside on particular chamber. 

She pushed her hand out towards the carved stone door and it blew inwards, allowing them access. She entered first and held her lightsaber aloft once more. The chamber was filled with ancient chests and articles of clothing, utensils and junk. Kira was not impressed by the mess before them. 

“What could possibly be of any interest to the Emperor in amongst all this tatter ?”. It reminded her a lot of Nima Outpost on Jakku, and that angered her. Kylo immediately sensed the change in her mood and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Have patience Kira, it is important to look beneath the surface and the superficial to ascertain true value and power. Reach out and find our prize”. Kira despised when her master spoke in Force forsaken riddles, at times she truly believes he does it to antagonise her. 

“Yes Master” she replies sarcastically and once more closes her eyes. Kira centres herself and breathes slowly, letting the force flow through her and her annoyance with Kylo motivate her too. The dark side is strongest in the far corner of the room, beneath the floor, Kira walks towards this spot and without even saying anything Kylo assists her in force lifting the chest diverting this area. 

Kira places her bare hand to the floor and wills the object to reveal itself to her, and as Kira opens her eyes, a hidden compartment is revealed before her. She turns to Kylo grinning and her master watches on proudly as her retrieves their prize. It is wrapped in plan beige cloth, but Kira can feel the force pulsing from it. She hand it to Kylo for inspection. 

Her master unwraps the object and inside is an intricately designed prymid, with detailed golden cravings and a faint red glow emanating from within. Kira is puzzled by it, she had never encountered such a Sith artifact. “What is it ?” she asks Kylo. “That my lady is a Sith Holocron, it is a method of storing vital history and teaching for future generations. They are only accessible by light or dark side force users, so it is interesting that this one is on Dathomir”. And with that he stores the Holocron within his robes and the pair depart for their ship, following a path of debris and dead bodies they’d created. 

Once they are both sufficiently clean and recovered from the day Kylo reports to Exogol that the first artefact has been acquired. They receive the Emperor’s gratitude and are told to await further instructions. So with the Holocron safely locked away within the Retaliation’s vault, Kylo decides to take Kira on an ‘educational expedition’ as he put it to the Admiral on deck, who was tasked with reporting on any Resistance activity or communications from Exogol immediately. 

Kira is told not to bother packing, their destination will have everything they require, and within the hour the master and apprentice are once more entering hyperspace. In a matter of hours their ship emerged in the orbit of a volcanic planet. Kira could see from orbit that there was a large area devoid of lava and appear to be almost desert like. This is where Kylo flies the ship towards. 

“Welcome to Mustafar my Lady, once the seat of Darth Vader” Kira turns to look at Kylo in shock, Vader had a home ? this was certainly a surprise. But she decided to make no comment and nod, she had noticed Kylo’s had tense on the controls as he said this. Something dark had happened here, she can sense it already. 

Kylo lands their transport and dons his helmet before the two walk out into a recently burnt forest, littered with bodies.There is a looming fortress built into the mountain before them. Kylo begins to walk in its direction and Kira quickly follows. “This was my grandfather’s home when he was on assignment for the Emperor” Kylo begins to explain as they walk “This is where he faced off against his old Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi at the end of the Clone Wars. He suffered life threatening injuries here but was saved by your grandfather”. 

Kira was already aware of these facts, Sidious had saved Vader’s life and years later Vader made him regret that decision. As the pair move further through the forest they come across a path of destruction, not unlike the one they left on Darthomir a few days before. “You did this ?” Kira enquires despite already knowing the answer, Kylo nods in response. “They got in my way, a bunch of sycophants worshiping a ghost”. 

Ahh, these were the Vader cultists Vashti had heard rumours of in the Citadel, she had relaid this information to her mistress later that day. They had emerged in the years following the Empire’s demise in the unknown regions and have only been sighted a handful of times on civilised systems. “I believe they were in collusion with Snoke” Kylo explains as they near the main entrance to the fortress, an ancient loooking man in dark robes brandishing a electro-spear shuffles into their path. 

But upon sight of Kylo’s helmet and saber, he drops to the floor and kneels, “Welcome Supreme Leader, everything is prepared as requested my lord”. Kylo nods to the man and gestures for him to rise. “Thank you Vaneé” he turns towards Kira and motions for her to step toward, “This is Kira Ren, my apprentice. She is to be treated with the same respect shown to me”. Kylo holds his arm out to Kira who takes it and the pair enter the fortress, Vaneé quickly catches up with them, which is surprising for a man of his age. 

“Of course my Lord, your chambers are ready and dinner will be prepared at once - will to take it in the chambers or in the grand hall ?” Vaneé enquires. Kylo pauses and glances towards Kira, it is much harder to read him with that cursed helmet on. He makes his decision and answers “We’ll take dinner in the grand hall”. 

And with that Vaneé disappears into the shadows and Kylo leads Kira further into the dark abode, “This planet is deeply attuned to the Dark Side Master” she observes as they ascend a grand staircase, the fortress is surprisingly warm with lava powering the building in the same way lighting did on Exogol. “Very well observed Kira, yes it was built on top of a Dark Side portal, my grandfather hoped to use said portal to achieve his ultimate ambition, sadly it didn’t come to fruition”. She noticed a wave of sadness roll off of him at these words, and even though the modulated voice never changes she can tell there’s more to that story. Kira hopes that Kylo will continue it soon. 

Before long they arrive at a huge set of double doors, which Kylo opens swiftly and ushers Kira inside. He shuts and locks the doors behind them and promptly removes his helmet, and sets it down on the nearest surface. He breaths a sigh of relief and shakes out his hair, Lord Ren can be a little vain at times, Kira smirks at the thought. 

She turns in a circle and takes the whole space in, there is a large ornate King sided bed at one end of the room, the craftsmanship is exquisite. There is a large desk at the other end of the chamber, with a case for holobooks or ornaments above it. 3 spacious sofas surround a fireplace. 

This is hardly the rooms she could imagine Darth Vader relaxing in in his spare time. Kira thinks as she moves further into the chamber. There is an incredibly large built in wardrobe to one side of the bed and on the other is a doorway to the fresher she assumes. Kira walks into the room to find a huge bathtub dominating the space, with a vanity and other essential furnishings too. “How strange” Kira thinks to herself, “It’s like Vader was expecting someone to join him”. 

“And he was Princess, he was indeed expecting someone” Kylo says as he walks up behind Kira and rests his hand on her shoulder. “He was waiting for my grandmother”. Kira turns to face him shocked “But didn’t she die at the end of the Clone Wars ? Imperial records state that she was murdered by a Jedi Knight”. 

Kylo takes her hand and guides her back into the main chamber, he takes them to the sofas where they sit side by side. Kylo holds his hand out and a holo-disk flies into his grasp. “How much of my family history do you know Kira”. Kylo asks as he glances at her, turning the disk over in his hands as he waits for her reply. 

“Not too much, grandfather hated to discuss the ‘Skywalker’s’ especially your grandfather, who murdered him of course. Your grandfather was a Jedi called Anakin Skywalker who finally gave into his temptation for the dark side and became grandfather’s third Sith apprentice” Kylo nods and she continues. 

“Vader led the 501st legion in the purge of the Jedi Temple and then executed the Separtist leadership here on Mustafar. He was gravely injured as you said earlier and was put inside a life support suit. Years later the presumed dead children of Vader helped to bring down the Empire and led the Rebel scum to victory, building the New Republic.” She falls silent then and waits for him to share the rest of his story with her 

Kylo looks at her, taking a deep breath and begin to speak “Yes my mother is Senator Leia Organa, Queen of New Alderaan and my uncle was Jedi ‘Grand Master’ Luke Skywalker. They were separated at birth and hidden from our grandfathers apparently ‘for their protection’. Vader for a time only knew about Luke and was determined to turn him to the dark side. But just before he died he learned of my mother, he died saving Luke from the Emperor”. 

So that is why Vader betrayed Grandfather, Kira thinks to herself, he was protecting his son. Kira squeezes Kylo’s hand and he continues, “The one person who is never remembered in my family history is my biological grandmother, Senator Padmé Amidala Naberrie, former Queen of the Naboo. She was Anakin’s wife and died after the birth of the twins, she was given a grand state funeral on Naboo where the children’s protectors hid the birth and allowed the galaxy to believe the baby died too”. 

Kylo activates the holo-disk and a older fashioned holo appears before them. It’s of a beautiful couple, both smiling at the recording device. The lady is regal, with a perfect complexion, brown hair styled within a golden headpiece. The man is in old fashioned Jedi robes, and has clearly passed his trail as there is no padawan braid in sight.

Kylo smiles at the image wistfully “That’s my grandparents not long after their secret wedding ceremony on Naboo. They were very happy together from all the accounts I can find, which are mostly my Grandfather’s, despite the fact that they had to keep their relationship a complete secret from everyone. It would have destroyed them both if word got out and in many ways it did”. 

He glances at the holo once more before continuing. “Anakin returned from a long campaign to news of Grandmother’s pregnancy, they were both overjoyed but nervous. This would be even harder to conceal but none the less, my grandparents saw it as a blessing. But the joy didn’t last long, Anakin had visions of Padmé dying in childbirth - this fear led him to seek out knowledge to prevent people from dying”. He paused at this point, turning fully to face Kira. 

“Which your grandfather promised to teach him, Anakin pledged himself to the Sith, gave into his anger, possessiveness and rage .... and the end result haunted him forever.” Once again he took a deep breath before continuing Kira can feel the pain and turmoil within Kylo and she unconsciously moves even closer to him. She leans her head on his shoulder in support, she is deeply curious about who this story ends.

“Because Padmé went to him on Mustafar and naively tried to persuade him to give up the power he’d gained, to run away and hid with her and their child. Vader refused and grew enraged in discovery that Kenobi had traveled with her, he force choked his pregnant wife Kira. She survived long enough to deliver her children. Vader spent much of this time here trying to bring her back”. 

Kira closed her eyes and felt tears on her face, she glances back at the holo-disk and the happy young couple looking back at her. That truly is the most tragic story she’d even heard. She leans over and kisses Kylo’s cheek before she truly thinks about it, the gesture seemingly too intimate for a master and apprentice. But to be honest who knows what they are anymore - this bond between them blurs some many lines. 

“So Vader to use the dark side concentration here to resurrect Padmé” Kira enquires as her head rests on Kylo’s shoulder, she feels his body move as he nods. “Yes he did and he failed. This chamber was designed for her return, that they would be together once more”. That explains a lot Kira thinks to herself. 

Kylo moves away and takes both of Kira hands in his own and faces her with a serious expression on his face. “The reason I told you this story is because I want to you understand me more Kira, more of the intertwined histories of our families, even before the rule of the Empire. Your grandfather worked with my grandmother in the Senate as Naboo’s representative during her rule and as Supreme Chancellor during her tenure as Senator. It seems almost destined for our paths to cross”. He says the last part smiling, and Kira feels herself get warmer. 

“But I also wanted to show you why no good comes of the Jedi path, it only brought death and destruction for my family. They said ‘ A Jedi shall never know anger, nor hatred, nor love’ which is impossible for any sentient being. To deny those emotions is wrong and that is why the dark side is stronger. We allow ourselves to feel everything, the rage, the desire, the jealousy - it makes us superior to the Jedi. We have more to fight for as well”. And with that he places a gentle hand of Kira’s cheek. She would never have imagined the Master of the Knights of Ren to behave in such a way, it is both confusing and fascinating to her. 

Kira looks up into Kylo’s face to find his eyes fixed on her, his expression unreadable. But she can sense the waves of desire and hunger coming off of him. The tension in the air is palpable as the two force users stare at each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Kira decides to take control for once over her master and she moves in even closer to him, wraps her arms around his neck. And sinks her fingers into his luscious waves as she moulds her lips to fit his. 

Before she can think of changing position or possibly moving away, she feels Kylo wrap his arms around her waist like durasteel and he kisses her back. He smiles into the kiss she notices, and she can feel his excitement and joy. Their bond intensifies the emotion and desire between them and it’s as if they are in each other’s souls. The force hums around them, as if it approves. 

Kira likes that idea a lot, and all too quickly the pair jump apart and the sound of Vaneé announcing that dinner is served. Kylo is breathing heavy and grinning like a fool as he helps Kira rise from the sofa. He pulls her to him once more and rests his head against hers. The desire still lingers in the air around them. Neither one of them has ever felt like this before, this is something new entirely. And both the Supreme Leader and the Princess are nervous and filled with anticipation at the same time, nothing will be the same again. 

Kylo smiles down at Kira and together they head towards the bedroom “Let’s get ready and head down my lady, it won’t do to keep Vaneé waiting”.


	6. Dinners, Confessions and the Dyad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Kira explore Vader’s fortress. Learn some of his many secrets, his heartbreaking quest to save the woman he loved most and who he had betrayed so viciously. 
> 
> We learn more about the bond between Kylo and Kira- which is getting quite steamy 🔥but patience my friends all good things come to those who wait .... 
> 
> Deep within Vader’s archive is a Holocron relating to the prophecy of the ‘Dyad’ a fabled confection between two force users which is as powerful as life itself ... what will this mean for the relationship between Kylo and His Princess ??
> 
> Next chapter, Kira/Rey return to Jakku on the Emperor’s bidding and there may be a trip to Naboo on the cards too ? I wonder what will happen once Kylo and Kira arrive at Varykino ...... will history repeat itself once more ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long hiatus, but I’m back now and so exited to share the next chapter of this Dark Reylo fic with you all xxx

Fortress Vader, Main Suite

Kylo exits the fresher with roughly dried hair that still somehow falls into perfect waves, he can thanks his parents for that one at least. Kira is nowhere is sight but with little effort he senses her waiting in the living room. He dresses quickly in a fresh black linen shirt (Mustafar was far too warm for his standard doublet) dress trousers and boots. Vaneé had truly anticipated his every need - the man may be as old as time but was still incredibly loyal and attentive, as he had been for his grandfather. 

Kylo had found Vaneé being held hostage by the Sith cult who had colonised the planet a few years previously. The ‘Alazmec of Winsit’ weren’t much unlike the Sith Acolytes of Exogol, but instead of having an Emperor to follow, they worshiped the ghost of his grandfather. The Alazmec had foolishly tried to stand between Kylo and the Holocron needed to find Exogol - and for that they’d all paid the price. 

Kylo had freed the attendant from captivity, and upon revealing his relation to Vader, Vaneé had insisted upon showing Kylo the fortress and its secrets. “It is yours by right my Lord, you are the only heir”. Kylo had felt such a swell of pride at this information - yes he has been the true heir to his family’s legacy all along. 

He walks into the living room to find Kira sat before the lava pit, despite the apparent healing of planet’s surface, lava still flows just below and it is still used as the sole power source for the fortress. The room is warm but not uncomfortably so. Kylo welcomes it after the perpetual cold of space and the unnatural chill of Exogol. 

As he takes in the sight of his apprentice, who is facing away from Kylo’s core temperature dramatically rises and he feels his blood begin to rush once more. Kira’s long hair hangs loosed pulled over her right shoulder and her pale freckled back is fully exposed in the sheer gown she has selected. A luxurious gossamer creation replicating the colouring of Naboo’s native Millaflower the gown transforming from a dark red shade into ocean blue as the bodice meets the slim skirts. She looks absolutely stunning Kylo confirm to himself, as breathtaking and intoxicating as the fumes of the Millaflower. 

Kira chuckles at this comparison and turns to face him, “I do hope you are not a fan of the illegal applications of that flower Master ?” Kylo in turn smirks at the playful tone of his apprentice. As he steps closer to her he can properly see just how tempting she is. He notes that she has applied a small amount of makeup to her eyes and cheeks, Kylo sees the golden shimmer reflecting in the warm light filling the chamber. 

As he continues his appraisal of the Princess, his gaze travels lower, down her pale neck and follows the line of the dress which is cut deep right down to the waist revealing a hint of the princesses cleavage and displays the multitude of tiny freckles she possesses. Kylo is speechless - he has never been close enough to any woman in all his years and he is at a loss. These feelings she inspires within him are new, all consuming and intoxicating. He feels like a man possessed and only wants more. 

Their connection is growing stronger by the day, Kylo has never heard or read of anything like this. Not even between masters and their apprentices - it is truly a curious occurrence, but a welcome one none the less. It is delightful to be close to someone Kylo thinks to himself, he’s never had that before. Even when living with his mother and father - they were always distant for one reason or another, scared of his powers and their significance. 

But Kylo pushes memories and sorrows of the past out of his mind, they are of no importance to him now. Now his life is on the right path, to the Eternal Throne of the Sith, bringing a new order to this wretched galaxy. With Kira by his side - as equals, yes that is what the Force has planned for them. 

Kira sets her glass down and looks at Kylo with a serious expression, and ask him a question he’d never thought he’d ever hear from a lady. “Would you mind helping me with my hair, I know that’s an odd request but for formal occasions Vashti normally assists me”. Kira sends him two quick memories through the bond, one of her and Vashti styling her hair the day Kylo arrived on Exogol. The other is from a few moments ago, Kira is sitting at the vanity trying to twist her hair into classic Nabooian braids. Which is very difficult to do yourself, Kylo notes. 

He smiles sincerely at Kira and nods “Of course Kira, I would be honoured”. Kylo takes her hand and leads her back to the vanity and gestures for her to sit in front of him. Kylo calls the hairbrush that had been left on the bed next door into his hand and begins to gently run the brush through her locks and quietly which style to do. He is not too familiar with Nabooian styles, but knows them from his travels and history lessons. 

Leia Organa had always been immensely proud of her Alderaanian heritage, music, poetry and especially the secret language of braids. She had made sure to pass down as much as possible to young Ben Solo. Braids and hairstyles had been used on Alderaan to signify key life events, birth, coming of age, courtship, marriage etc. It was the custom for grooms to undo their brides braids. Kylo remembers asking Leia if his father had done so, she had laughed in response and said that Han had but with much difficulty. His mother told him that these lessons would come in handy in the future. When he found someone special. 

“Someone Special”

This specific point sticks in Kylo’s mind as he continues running the brush through Kira’s hair and he then chooses the style. He smiles to himself as he begins to separate and plait the hair just so. He notices after some time that Kira is watching him in the mirror, fascinated with the movement of his hands.Kira is mesmerised by Kylo’s gentleness with her, his hands moving through her hair with a feather light touch, which is an interesting site given that they’ve been used to choke the life out of his enemies. 

There is a lingering tension in the air from their earlier kiss, it’s is undeniable. Kira could feel the electricity of their bond flowing between them and without thinking she asks a question, but really it’s more of a statement of fact. 

“Your mother taught you how to braid ?” And Kira fears she’s said the wrong thing as Kylo’s hands freeze mid twist. He locks eyes with her in the mirror and nods slowly, “Yes she did, it was important that the old traditions be passed on. Otherwise Alderaan would fade from history”. Kira nods in agreement with him, she likes the idea of having a family and cultural history to remember, traditions to pass along. Kira doesn’t have any of that with Sidious, her heart drops a little with this thought. 

Kylo notices this but says nothing, he decides it’s best to discuss it later. He simply continues to work on her braids. He attaches some small silver stone binders and ruby pins slotting them into position. 

Kira now wears a beautiful braided crown upon her head. Her face is plastered with a broad smile, she’s delighted with the results - turning this way and that to get the full effect. “It’s beautiful Kylo thank you”, she turns rising from her seat to face him and kisses his cheek as Kylo rests one one hand on her waist and the other at the base of her neck. He leans in and places the whisper of a kiss on her lips. 

‘You’re most welcome my lady, you truly look like an Empress”. And before either can say another word there is an knock on the chamber doors. Kylo laughs to himself, he offers Kira his arm, which she automatically takes. The two exit their rooms and are are greeted by a masked servant who escorts them to an opulent dinning hall. The largest wall of which displays flowing lava behind a thick wall of Umbaran Glass. 

Kira noticed that the room was dominated by a grand carved table. “It’s made of local Ironoak trees, they’re believed to have sacred healing properties” Kylo explains as he pulls Kira’s chair out for her and then takes his own beside her. An attendant appears and pours both a glass of red wine, Kira nods in thanks and the attendant smiles faintly before retreating to their post. The two eat in near silence through a three course meal - much grander than any served on Exogol Kira notices.

“This is actually how royalty is meant to be treated my lady” Kylo responds as his glass is refilled. During the past few weeks of their travels, the pair have noticed that their bond doesn’t close without a lot of force and concentration. The Force appears to,have decided that they will be permanently connected through the bond. So they leave it that way - Kylo had remarked on their journey here that it was nice to have a friendly voice in his head for once. And not the monsters that haunted him as a child and into adulthood too.

Kira’s heart broke at this admission, she can sympathise greatly, her grandfather had only recently stopped toying with her mind and memories before Kylo’s arrival at the citadel. He tormentsted her with images of her parents, their demise and would verbally tear her apart. 

“Pathetic child, weakling, abomination, disappointment” were just some of the constant insults thrown her way. 

As more wine is served alongside desert, both Kylo and Kira begin to relax and unwind. Kylo tells stories of his time at Skywalker's temple - and how he dealt with fellow padawans who bullied his friend Tai. He’d thrown two of them into the river and another landed in a pile of dung. He’d thought this a fitting punishment, Skywalker didn’t agree and put him on transcription duty for three rotations but it had been worth it. 

Kira was laughing at the stories with true delight, she had no friends as a child, not planet hopping with her parents and certainly not during her early years on Exogol. That was until Vashti came into her service. She is the only true friend Kira has ever had. That was until she met Kylo. She turns to stare at his beautiful face, illuminated by the lava light, the scar she had given him has healed a lot and makes him look even more beautiful, in a kind of dangerous way she decides. She feels the air grow warmer around them and she instinctively places her hand on Kylo’s knee and looks up at him, smirking slightly. 

It’s at this very moment that the mighty Lord Ren chokes on his wine and blushes slightly, he is not used to being touched so intimately. He likes it a lot, he quickly gestures for the attendants to clear the table and he grabs the final bottle of Nabooian Gold. Kylo rises from his seat and once again offers the Princess his arm. She takes it once more and the two head back to their chambers once more. The attendants bow as they depart, Kira thanks them as they pass and Kylo even nods in thanks - not something he would normally do. 

As they walk Kira gently leans against Kylo and she can feel his every breath. There is an easy intimacy between them which she’s never had with another human being. It’s indescribable and intoxicating.

Kylo smiles down at her and runs his hand up her side as they enter their apartments, it’s strange to think that his grandfather had designed them for himself to share with Padmé. It’s sometimes hard to believe that the ‘Emperor’s Fist’, the Sith Lord who helped bring the galaxy to submission, had once been Anakin Skywalker, the famed Jedi who driven by obsession and the need to protect his wife to seek greater power. Which ultimately destroyed them both in the end.

The beautiful dress Kira was wearing tonight, along with all the other clothing and accessories Vaneé had supplied for her where intended for his grandmother. This thought did unsettle him slightly, no matter where he goes in the galaxy, he is haunted by his family history. But as he gazed down at the tiny beautiful creature walking alongside him, Kylo realises that in order to move forward you must let go of the past, build once again from the ruins, something better and stronger. 

He truly believes that it was the force will for him and Kira to come together and at times Kylo believes that they are both part of a much greater design. Which will heal the sins of the past. Bringing the galaxy into a lasting age of order and prosperity. 

Upon entering their suite Kylo leads Kira to the sofa and opens the last bottle of wine for them to share, Kira pulls two glasses to them from the cabinet. She clinks her glass against Kylo and the pair sit there in happy silence for a while. Their hands intertwined and Kylo resting his head against Kira’s. 

Kylo’s decides that now is the best time to discuss Kira’s pain about not having a family and traditions to pass down like he has. “Kira, I couldn’t help but sense what you were thinking earlier. About the fact that you’ve been alone for so long, with Sidious. I just want to say that you’re not alone any more. I’m here now, I’ll be with you always. I’m not going anywhere. I’m your master and it is my duty to train you to be the best warrior possible. Also I feel to leave you now would be to tear my very soul apart”. 

Kira turns to look at him, a slightly shocked expression passes over her face, she smiles shyly and nods in agreement and moves even closer to him, her body completely flush to his side now. Kylo feels an intense wave of of joy and possessiveness pass through the bond. Yes, he is her now and Kira isn’t going to let go of him anytime soon. 

“The feeling is mutual my lady, you are mine as well. Nothing will come between us, I promise. I recall you thinking of your Nabooian heritage. Yes your grandfather is from that system, and so was my grandmother - she was the Queen during the droid army invasion and occupation. I only visited twice during my childhood but do remember it to be a place of peace, culture, art and music. I think you would love it there, maybe we can visit before we head back to Exogol”. 

Kira’s excitement and eagerness sings through the bond, “I would love that Kylo, it would be nice to go somewhere where we won’t be doing Sidious’ bidding”. She moves in closer and places a lingering kiss on his cheek and then another on his lips. Kira then rises from the sofa and heads into the bedroom - the air in their chambers is electric. Kylo feels his heart begin to beat faster and his blood to rush, he reaches over and drains his wine glass before going to find his Princess. 

Kylo finds her in front of the wardrobes, choosing some nightwear. She pulls a shorter pale lavender coloured nightgown from the collection, it ties around the neck with a string of sea pearls. The fabric flows like water as Kira goes into the fresher to change - a faint pink blush on her cheeks as she moves past Kylo. He smirks to himself and takes his own clothing from the bag he brought to Mustafar. Unlike his grandmother Vader had been condemned to eternity inside that life-support suit. So all the wardrobes where filled with beautiful and delicate clothing and items befitting a Queen, and now they would be used by one, he smiles at this thought. 

Kylo changes quickly into a pair of simple black linen bottoms and pulls on a loose robe too. The Fortress is quite warm given it’s dependency on lava for power, so he forgos a shirt for bed. He quickly puts his clothes away and walks towards the bathroom.

He knocks and opens the door to find Kira’s red gown back on it’s hanger and her sat in front of the vanity mirror. Now dressed in the soft, beautiful nightgown, the small pearls reflecting the light from the sconces on the walls around them. Kira smiles at him when she spots him in the mirror, she moves to start taking down her hair when on instinct Kylo’s hand shoots out and softly grabs her hand, and puts the other on her shoulder. 

He smiles down at her and kisses the top of her head, “No sweetheart, let me do that”. His heart flinches at the use of that term of endearment, his dad had always used it with his mother. Kylo realises that it is ingrained in him, that that phrase is very important and significant to him - and he’s using it with Kira. Kira nods and smiles up at him resting her hands back in he lap. 

He then begins the process of removing the crystals, clips and binders.

Kylo begins to unbraid her hair - Kira asks him to explain the significance of the braid he gave her — it means ‘treasured one’. And once her hair is once again down her back in loose waves and curls Kira turns round to face Kylo. She kneels up on the stool and pulls his face to hers, the two begin to kiss once more. 

Things get increasingly more heated, Kira slips the robe off of Kylo, her hand running up and down the expanse of his broad chest, she reaches the trail of the scar she gave him and promptly begins to kiss her way up the scar until she reaches his nose. Kylo’s breathing is erratic and painful as she does this. His grip firmly held at her waist. His pants getting very tight indeed and it takes all the restraint in him not to throw her over his shoulder and proceed to the bedroom. 

But that’s a little too Han Solo style for Kylo, and he wants to do things right with Kira. She is his bond mate and that makes everything more heightened and electric. He begins to kiss her neck and passes his fingers through her soft hair once more. She moans quietly at first but as he kisses across her collar bones and runs his hands up her sides Kira becomes louder and more vocal. 

Kira’s hands tug at Kylo’s hair and his hands freeze are like a vice around her waist. He nips her neck at a particularly rough tug of his hair, and the Supreme Leader emits a low warning growl to his Princess. They both pull back ever so slightly to look at each other, both of their faces flushed and eyes filled with lust. She quirks an eyebrow at him “What ?” Kylo glowers at her in a playful way, “Careful Princess”. 

Kira smirks and immediately tugs his hair again, Kylo pulls away from her and strengthens and simply holds out his hand to her. Kira slowly raises and takes his hand and he leads her back to the bedroom. The electricity between them is palpable and so powerful it could fuel a Star Destroyer. As they approach the bed Kira pauses and places a hand on her master’s chest. 

She looks up at him from under her eyelashes and Kylo feels a wave of apprehension and nerves roll off of his Princess. He takes her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilts her face towards his own. “I would never rush you into anything you’re not ready for sweetheart” He places a kiss on her forehead, “I’ve never done anything like this before myself and I’ve never imagined finding anyone like you”. 

Kira reaches up and pulls his face to hers once again and they kiss each other tenderly. “I want to do this right Kira, the honourable way”. She nods in agreement and kisses him on the cheek reaching up to remove his robe. She slips it off his shoulders gently folds it and places the garment over the desk chair. 

Kira turns back to him and taking his hand the two climb onto the large soft king sized bed and Kylo immediately pulls his Princess to him so that her head is resting on his chest and their legs are intertwined. Kylo once again kisses her forehead in a now familiar and heartwarming gesture, and not before long the pair are asleep. They pass into a peaceful dream with no dangers, darkness or voices apart from their own. 

Vaneé woke the pair at dawn as Kylo requested, they ate in their rooms instead of the dinning hall. Which felt much more intimate, Kylo introduces Rey to fruits and delicacies from across the galaxy. They then spend the majority of the day train in the fortress dojo, a magnificent space surrounded by murals and a grand armoury of weapons. They hone their skills are a team, one united force against all enemies. They also spend hours in Lord Vader’s private archives, learning more about the force, its power and also Vader’s quest to save his beloved wife.

One evening after dinner, Kylo and Kira are sitting and enjoying a bottle of Nabooian wine. Vaneé interrupts their peace to inform Lord Ren that the Holocron he’d requested had finally been located. He reveals the glowing red object from his robes, places it before his master and mistress and silently bows to the pair before taking his leave.

“What is this Holocron about master ??” Kira enquires as she stares at the device mesmerised by its red glow. It calls to her like a beacon, she feels his arm wrap around her waist and he pulls his Princess on to his lap. “This sweetheart is all the known information about the concept of the ‘Dyad’. From what can I tell this may give us the answers we need about our unique connection”. 

At these words he brushes his nose against the side of her head and gently kisses her forehead. He shifts the pair to sit on the floor before the lava grate and Kylo places the Holocron between them. “Now apprentice, we must work together to open the Holocron, we must unite our minds and focus on what we want”.   
Kira immediately focuses to the task in hand and nods to her master, who removes his leather gloves (this simple task never fails to make Kira’s stomach clench and warmth to spread through her. There’s just something about seeing her master’s fingers that makes Kira flustered). 

Kylo holds his hands out to her and Kira automatically takes them and together as one they close their eyes and open the bond wide. Kira feels Kylo’s desperation for answers, reassurance, power and peace hit her like a ship flying at light-speed. Kira focuses her mind and thinks only of her desires and needs, for revenge, power, for family, for Kylo. 

Together Master and Apprentice travel deeper into their joint meditation, the darkness flows between and all around them. All their efforts are focused to commanding the artefact to reveal its secrets. Kira loses track of time, all she feels is Kylo’s hand within her own, his mind intertwined with hers and the and Holocron between them. She has no idea how many cycles or rotations have passed before there is an audible click and the room is filled with an unnatural red glow, something akin to the blade of Kylo’s saber. 

Almost immediately a voice begins speaking “This is the record of ‘Doctrine of the Dyad’ known only to the Sith Order. The Doctrine has long been the foundation of our teachings and existence, it even according to legend was the basis for . It tells of the birth of two force sensitive beings of immense power and significance to the future of the very galaxy. The bond that exists between the two said beings is so strong that it connects their minds across both time and space”. 

“This incredibly rare connection allows the bond mates to sense each others emotions and thoughts. They can also see where their bond mate is and in the most potent of cases the Dyad can perform ‘force healing’. This practice is rarely seen and it is still unclear the significance and seriousness of the injuries that this healing can repair, it’s application could also be fatal”. 

The archivest pauses nervously for a brief moment before continuing, as if he knew that last detail would anger the recipient. “But it is believed that it is most powerful between the Dyad themselves as their force powers are amplified when used together for a common goal. The same is believed to happen if the Dyad enter battle together, they would be an unstoppable force - chosen and blessed by the Force to complete their mission”. 

Kylo and Kira look up at each other, shocked and equally enthralled by all this information, this ‘Doctrine of the Dyad’ does hold a lot of similarities to the relationship between them. Their ability to truly be within their bond mates minds, to understand immediately their needs and desires. If their bond truly is a ‘Dyad’ then Kira realises that they are the strongest Force users of their time, nothing can stand in their way as long as they are together. 

Kylo squeezes her hand sharply and gestures to Kira that she must focus. Kira blushes and acknowledges her master’s instructions. And she focuses bad to the recording. “This Sith Doctrine is indeed the very foundations for Darth Malek’s decree of the Rule of Two. Malek believed that by only by having one master and apprentice existing at a time, would the Sith hidden from the Jedi. Malek also believed that this practice would allow the pairs to form a Dyad bond and use their amplified powers to rise against our enemies and exact revenge”. 

The recording moves onto what Kira hopes is the last section. She is desperate to speak to Kylo of these revelations. “The Dyad has no been seen for generations, so to a great extent it is only a mere myth now Your Majesty”. 

Kylo senses his apprentice tense at the mention of her grandfather, and squeeze her hand before focusing back on the Holocron. “A key fact of the Doctrine of the Dyad is that it specifically describes the ‘birth’ of the bond, so it would be the will of the force that two separate force sensitives possibly born years apart will have this connection occur naturally. Where the Sith may have failed Your Majesty is in their pursuit to manufacture and impose this bond between Master and Apprentice. This has failed during every recorded attempt including between yourself and Lord Vader ”. 

Kylo’s breath catches at the mention of his own grandfather, he and Sidious had tried to form a Dyad and failed. But for him and Kira it occurred naturally, just like breathing, if he really paused and thought about it it’s as if she’s always been with him as long as she has been alive. He then remembers one particularly dark day of arguments between Leia and Han when he must have been ten, about his nightmares, tantrums and what should be done. Kylo had locked himself in his fresher and cried as he heard words like “Monster”, “Freak” and “Dangerous” being thrown around in the other room.

He would have given anything in that moment as like so many others to have someone hold him and tell him everything would be ok, that one day things would get better. All of a sudden there was a bright spark of light within his heart, something that had never been there but seemed so right. Kylo now only realises looking at the Princess sitting across from him, that this must have been the day she was born. 

So their connection was always meant to be, right from the beginning - their union is the will of the force and whoever would dare to separate them will be damned. The recording ends and the Holocron drops to the floor with a thud. But neither Master or Apprentice notice their attention is firmly fixed on their companion. Kylo notices his apprentice’s exhaustion from the ritual - the first time opening a Holocron can be draining indeed. Before she can protest Lord Ren lifts her into his arms and moved them towards the bedroom. 

After silently asking her permission, Kylo removes her embroidered tunic and trousers, stopping to run his fingers down every curve and bump of her body. Kira can feel her blood begin to sing as her master continues his ministrations. But before she can utter a word she is once more in her masters arms and is being laid back onto their bed and wrapped within Kylo’s arms. He presses a kiss to her forehead “Rest sweetheart, there is much to do and discuss tomorrow”, and almost instantly the Princess’ eyes close and she slips into a cocoon of warmth, love and peace.


End file.
